1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a 3D (three-dimensional) semiconductor apparatus in which a plurality of chips are stacked, and a memory system.
2. Related Art
In order to improve the degree of integration of a semiconductor apparatus, a 3D (three-dimensional) semiconductor apparatus, in which a plurality of chips are stacked and packaged in a single package, has been developed. Recently, a TSV (through-silicon via) type semiconductor apparatus has been disclosed in the art, in which through-silicon vias are formed to pass through a plurality of stacked chips such that all the chips are electrically coupled with one another.
The 3D semiconductor apparatus includes a plurality of TSVs so that the plurality of stacked chips may commonly receive various signals through the TSVs. For example, in the case of a memory apparatus, a plurality of stacked chips commonly receive address signals, signals for various tests, signals of input/output lines and command signals through TSVs. It is the norm that a 3D semiconductor apparatus includes a logic die which relays communication between an external controller and stacked chips.
In the course of manufacturing a semiconductor, it is advantageous in terms of cost to manufacture chips with the same structure. Accordingly, it is important to develop a chip having a structure which may be commonly used in a general semiconductor apparatus in which a single chip is packaged and a 3D semiconductor apparatus. As a chip having a structure with high compatibility is developed in order to match all kinds of stacking schemes, circuits which do not need to operate and signals which do not need to be used may exist according to the number of chips to be stacked. For example, it is assumed that each of semiconductor chips has a structure which includes pins and buffers for receiving 4 chip select signals to be capable of matching all kinds of stacked semiconductor apparatuses. In this case, while 4 chip select signals are needed in a semiconductor apparatus in which 4 chips are stacked, in a semiconductor apparatus in which 2 chips are stacked, it is sufficient to use only 2 chip select signals. Accordingly, it is efficient to deactivate pin and buffer circuits which receive 2 chip select signals not used. Thus, in order to efficiently control a semiconductor apparatus, it is important to determine what number of chips are stacked to constitute a currently used semiconductor apparatus.